1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antenna technology, and more particularly to a touch panel combined with antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies develop, significance of electronic devices increases with each passing day. Modern electronic devices are designed to be light and handy, and therefore, modules with varying functions may be integrated together to reduce sizes of electronic devices. For example, at least one antenna is combined with a touch panel to function cooperatively. Nevertheless, in a case where at least one antenna is combined with a touch panel, if the touch function and the antenna function are activated simultaneously, interference may occur. Accordingly, avoiding interference is an important issue.